


Luna

by ImperiusRex



Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [2]
Category: All New X-Factor, Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Pietro and Luna spend the day at the Aquarium for some father and daughter bonding.[set after Quicksilver: No Surrender]
Relationships: Luna Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff
Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801807
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 2 of Quicksilver Week - House of M

“Hey Dad?”

“Yes?”

“You know I’m not six anymore right?”

Pietro glances down at his daughter and sees her holding the small stuffed toy whale he had gotten her. She didn’t look happy and he felt like he had done something wrong, again.

“Yes, I know… but I thought maybe you still liked whales?” he said in a quiet voice.

Luna puts the toy back in the gift bag and looks at the people passing them by. They were spending a day at the New York Aquarium, the bench they sat on was just off the main walkways and many people hurried by either to see the sharks in one direction while others were off to see the seahorses and other small fish in the other direction. Her blue eyes light up gold when a small family, mother, father, and a little girl, walk by. The girl was so excited to see the sea turtles, her black hair was in box braids decorated with little clips of starfish, tugging her father along even though he was far bigger than the small seven year old, his wife chuckled at the sight as she followed along. Pietro felt sad and wistful, wishing that was him, Crystal, and Luna even though he knew he and Crystal would never be able to go back to those early days where they were happy.

“Dad… stop.” Luna whispers. She holds herself tightly with her crossed arms and closes her golden eyes.

Pietro panics, “Luna, sweetie what is it, what do you need?" Worried he thinks it might be his turbulent feelings causing her to be in pain, "I’m sorry I should have kept a better lid on my emotions I know how you-” His words coming too fast again, tumbling over themselves. He saw his daughter intake a sharp breath and tried to reign in his emotions, he felt angry at himself for being so careless around his daughter.

Luna whispers again, “Dad stop, _please_.”

Pietro goes very still and locks all his feelings away behind a wall. It takes a few minutes before Luna’s nails stop digging into her arms, they leave small marks plainly visible due to her short sleeved shirt. Opening her eyes, the gold is slowly fading away, she looks back at the crowd, across from them was a tank set in the wall it showed jellyfish idly floating around while little kids pressed their faces up against the glass.

“I’m sorry.” Pietro says, and he means it, ever since coming out of that plane of existence where he had been so alone, he had tried to reconnect with Luna and thought this would be a good father and daughter day but he was messing everything up again.

Luna looks at him but he can’t bear to look at his daughter.

“Your emotions change so fast, trying to keep up with you makes my head hurt.”

“It’s my fault you have this power, it’s my fault that things are the way they are, if I had been less stupid, less selfish, then you would be happier.” He berates himself. Pietro knew there was distance between them but no matter what he did he couldn’t breach that gap, he missed his daughter, how they used to be. He missed her running into his arms, he missed sharing her life with her, he had missed so much-

Luna places a hand on her father’s and he finally looks up from the floor to look at her.

“You’ve apologized a thousand times, you’ve done everything I ever asked of you; given me space, tried not to push things. You’ve bared your soul to the world and admitted your mistakes. You’ve shown me you are a man who can change, but really you’ve shown me you’re a dad who would do anything for his daughter, for me. I know you love me, and I haven’t said this for a long time but… I love you Dad. I’m happy you’re my father.”

He feels his walls breaking and tears cloud his eyes. Pietro’s throat feels locked up like he can’t bring out the words he wants to say. Luna hugs him and he holds her back just as tightly.

“You keep blaming yourself Dad and I want you to stop, you think you’ve cursed me with my powers and I won’t lie and say it isn’t hard sometimes, but in time I've come to see them as a gift.” She pulls back, her blue eyes shone with unshed tears and changed to gold, “Do you know how much love I can see in you? In the world? I see so much happiness that sometimes it feels like my heart is too small to contain it all. Sometimes it’s bad too, but I wouldn’t give up this power for anything.”

“I failed you Luna, so many times.” He presses his forehead against hers.

“You aren’t perfect Dad, but none of us are, I mean we are only human-ish”

He smiles at her joke. After another brief hug it feels like the weight he had placed on making today a perfect day had been lifted. They wipe away their tears, and he slowly opens up his emotional barriers and she smiles at him. They go off to see the turtles. Pietro spends the rest of their time at the Aquarium teaching Luna all the ocean facts he knows, which was quite a lot. At the gift shop he buys her a more age appropriate gift, a sterling silver necklace with a whale charm on it. She happily wears it and hugs him. On their way off to grab some dinner Luna chatters happily about their day and her life and Pietro feels like there’s hope for their future, where he could be the kind of father he wished Erik was, to be the father Django was, to be better than what he had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with this prompt as any other idea I had I got stuck with and was unable to finish, so I quickly wrote some family fluff that focused on Pietro and his daughter instead.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
